


Ruebesoulger

by 27twinsister



Category: Ultraman R/B (TV), 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crushes, Gen, Older Brothers, Siblings, sort of alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A minosaur attacks and grows giant, and the Ryusoulgers go to fight it, but two giant superheroes show up.(Ultraman R/B and Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger crossover). Tags will probably be updated later, blah.





	Ruebesoulger

“It’s nice to just have a day off sometimes,” Isami smiled. The brothers were going out for lunch, but before they could eat, a monster appeared. It started small but grew as green goo flew into it.  
“Superheroes don’t get days off,” Katsumi sighed.  
“Colour me with your power! R/B!” They transformed and started fighting the monster.

There was a minusaur, and it had grown giant quickly. The Ryusoulgers morphed and rushed to fight it, but there were two giant superheroes going to fight it. They were both mainly grey, but had some colour. One was red and one was blue.  
“Uh- wait so are we going to...” Koh hesitated to call Tyramigo.  
“Nah, we got this,” the blue warrior said. The Ryusoulgers stood back as the warriors fought the minosaur. They used weapons, but also seemed to be able to use elements like fire and water from their hands.  
After about two and a half minutes, the orbs on the giant’s chests started blinking red.  
The giants hurried it up and defeated the minosaur using their supposedly magic powers.  
The giants did a handshake and then disappeared.  
“...are we being replaced?” Towa asked.  
“Let’s go see who that was first,” Koh lead the five Ryusoulgers to the scene where the giants had disappeared from.

“Did the monster start off small or did I just imagine that?” Isami asked. The boys were somewhat hurt, but they had been through enough fights to know they would be fine.  
“No, it definitely started small. We should go-"  
“Excuse me,” a group of people who looked like they were from a fantasy video game approached. A boy in red was talking.  
“Oh, we were just leaving-“ Katsumi started to say.  
“Uh, we were just wondering, who were those giants that showed up? You look like you got caught up in the fight so I thought we should ask you.”  
“Oh, those were the Ultramen! Ultraman Red and Blue! You’ve never heard of them?” Katsumi noticed that the group was generally confused.  
“No, uh- whatever.” The group exchanged glances. “See ya,” they left.  
“Everyone knows who the Ultramen are. They’re on the news,” Isami mumbled.  
“Maybe those people aren’t from here? Whatever, let’s go.”

A few hours later, there was another minosaur attack. This minosaur didn’t immediately grow big, but was attacking either way.  
“An Ultraman can handle it,” the Ryusoulgers decided. They waited to see if the Ultramen would show up.

“We have to do something!” Isami said.  
“But it’s not a giant! And our powers haven’t cooled down enough to use them again!” Katsumi pointed out.  
“True...but then who’s going to protect the city?”

After a few minutes, when no Ultramen showed up, the Ryusoulgers went and fought the minosaur.  
“Hey look, it’s those people from before,” Isami recognized the costumes. They fought the monster mainly using swords and some powers that seemed to be coming from ‘Souls’ and the monster ultimately teleported away.  
“That was interesting. Who were they?” Katsumi asked after the fight. The group from before was walking by, and they noticed each other.  
“We- they’re-“ the only girl in the group of five corrected herself. “-the Ryusoulgers! You’ve never heard of them?” Katsumi noticed that everyone in the group was wearing the same thing that the Ryusoulgers had used to use Souls on their wrists.  
“No. We should get going, but if you want to talk about Ultraman and Ryusoulgers later, you can come by our store. Our dad makes t-shirts with stupid puns on them but they’re good quality shirts,” Katsumi plugged the family business.  
“Sure,” the girl and most of the guys laughed. The oldest one rolled his eyes, like he really didn’t want to be here. The groups separated again.


End file.
